


Beholder

by lanlanluyao



Category: TSV - Fandom, Twosetviolin
Genre: Beholder- game AU, Don't Judge, EBE无差, M/M, 不需要上纲上线求求惹, 其实没玩过游戏也没有什么影响, 反乌托邦, 大概吧？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlanluyao/pseuds/lanlanluyao
Summary: 一个关于逃跑与躲藏的故事。Brett只想做他自己，但是这个世界并不允许。Eddy选择与他一起，离开去寻找一个可以自由拉琴的地方。Brett不想推开也不想连累Eddy，正如同他不能被这个时代接受的爱意和眷恋一样不可控。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

2月1日 星期日 阴  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
我叫卡尔·斯坦，我是谁不重要，我的名字甚至都不重要，没有人需要记得我。大家只知道我是公寓的管理员。

我管理着一栋普通公寓。在这个暗流涌动的年头，毕竟谁都不能保证你认识两三个月的那个住户是不是反叛者，我也只是个没权没势的贫穷管理员，做着上级要求的监视住户任务而已。 

行行好别急着批判谁，我也有家要糊口，儿子想上学，女儿在生病，而我，也只是一个小小的公寓管理员而已。

上周在这里住了三年的一对老夫妇被捕了，原因是什么我已经记不清了。或许是厨房抽屉里的那条鱼，或许是书架里那本禁书，还是那条蓝色的领带？我只记得我上周指出他们违规的几封敲诈信，他们读完却无视了。我本意不想伤人，但是我女儿病的真的很严重，我很需要那笔钱——无论是他们给我的也好，还是政府给我的也罢。 

今早一早，我便听到了货运小车的声音。我出去看了看，大概是新来的住户，亚裔，瘦瘦小小的，个子不高，行李不多，身后背着个黑色的盒子。我不会因他的身份、过去和故事来评判他，我只希望他能为我家的情况能有些帮助。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

这已经不知道是Brett第多少次搬家了，他的行李在旅途辗转或仓皇逃离中，遗失的遗失，抛弃的抛弃，最后也只剩下一个行李箱的物品，堪堪证明他存在的痕迹与需求。当然，那独占他并不宽厚的后背空间的盒子里，是他不到最后一步绝不会放弃的小提琴。

这一段时期政府愈发收紧手中的权力，抗议的声音也起此彼伏，两股力量的在表面的平静日子下较劲。越来越多离谱荒谬的控制法令颁布，同时越来越多的商铺民居也被打砸抢烧。Brett不想陷入两派的纷争，他只想拥有他的音乐、家庭、朋友，如同千千万万个普通人一样。

然而事与愿违，他作为一个新兴的年轻小提琴独奏家，这个身份就是一个明晃晃不允许他沉寂在社会中的标靶。既不是温顺的工薪阶级，也不属于激进的自由追求者。而不投靠任何一方的选择，让他不得不承担双倍的压力。他已经习惯了临上台被演出方无缘由的禁止登台，也在回家看见破碎的窗户玻璃时不会再恐慌的求救。

他只想做他自己，但是世界不允许。

Brett打开门，再一次看见家里被“游说”后的一片狼藉，墙上被大红喷漆写着“没有人会为你说话”。跟他一起被乐团赶出来的Eddy跟在他身后等他进门，发觉他开门后却没有动作，这才抬起粘在手机上的视线，搭着Brett的肩膀往里看，顿时明白了过来。

“他们又来叫你加入抗议了是吗？”Eddy绕过Brett身边，率先进了门，弯腰帮他捡起玄关散落一地的物件，“你要不要来跟我住躲一下？”

Eddy和Brett在13、14岁因为小提琴相识。他比Brett小一岁，比Brett晚一年入了同一个音乐学校。Eddy在大学里学的也是小提琴，今年是他大学的最后一年，正好是去他梦寐以求的乐团实习实践的时间，渴望着某一天也能成为独奏家。他自然喜欢粘着自己多年熟识，有着比他多一年丰富演出经验与机会的好友。

Brett摇了摇头，他径直走向平日练琴的谱架。Eddy跟着他过去，看到一地纸片惊呼一声。

“这也太过分了吧？这是你最近在练的柴？” Eddy蹲下身，捧起纸块皱着眉比对着被撕碎的片段，小心翼翼的看向Brett，”我记得当局最近发柴的禁令了，你有多打一份吗？”

Brett从进门后一直没说话，只是默默的靠坐在谱架旁的沙发上，看着Eddy在他再一次被入侵后凌乱的家中热心的帮他收拾。仿佛一次又一次的整理后，他可以遗忘自己身上发生了什么，忘记今天被乐团临时更改曲目和演出排期的愤怒，忘记因为Eddy为他说话而被结束实习期的内疚，忘记面对一片狼藉的无助，忘记他所处的困境。

他可以假装什么都没发生，收拾好再去迎接下一次这样的日子吗？ 

“Eddy，我想走了。”

Eddy脸上的惊讶不知道是撕碎乐谱的残留表情，还是因为Brett无关柴可夫斯基被撕碎的乐谱的话。Brett看起来很冷静，没有愤怒没有难过，就是平平淡淡的仿佛如同说我们等下去吃披萨一样。他讲出选择的一瞬间，就已经笃定的不再需要Eddy的反对意见。

“那，去……我那？” Eddy忧心忡忡的抬头看向他，蹲着向Brett方向挪了几步。他也不知道在这个场景下该如何安慰自己年长的好友，只能尝试性地轻轻把手搭上Brett的膝盖，试图传递一些宽慰的温度。

Brett摇头。

“我想去一个可以拉琴的地方。”

“那我跟你一起走。”

Brett感觉心脏咚咚的跳动，他仿佛一直游离在身体外的知觉渐渐回来了，感觉到Eddy握着他膝盖的手有力而坚定。Brett低头看着手中捧着碎乐谱，蹲在地上抬头认真看向他眼睛的Eddy，忍不住嗤的笑了一声。这可不是什么小狗出门遛弯的游戏。

小狗困惑的眨了眨眼。

“你不需要为我这样做。”Brett收敛了笑容。

“别傻了Brett，”Eddy移开了放在Brett腿上的手，Brett感觉到那个部位的热度很快散去，他已经开始想念Eddy手心的温度了，“我都因为为你说话，被整个国家最好的乐团之一解除了实习资格，你还在不让我跟你走？我早就已经选择了你这条路。” 

Brett觉得如果以后他养一只狗，他绝对会很难拒绝小狗想跟他出门的眼神。

如同他不能被这个时代接受的爱意和眷恋一样不可控。


	2. Chapter 2

2月2日 星期一 阴  
\------------------------------------------------------ 

我昨天和新搬来的住户聊了聊，他说自己是小提琴家，目前主要收入来自于做小提琴老师。天，这年头居然还有人能以这为生？谁知道下一条法令会禁中提琴还是短笛呢？（反正我听哪个都耳朵疼）居然还有人敢把自己人生压在这么虚无缥缈的东西身上？

不说了，我只是个公寓管理员，我不会去评判我的住户。

他挺擅长聊天，人还热心。听到我说楼上公寓没来得及整理，暂时还不能外租的时候，他主动提出自己最近还没收到学生，可以帮我在闲暇时间整理。

不错的年轻人。女儿今天咳嗽又频繁了很多，我是应该考虑再开一间公寓了。多招点住户就可以多得到点信息上报，但愿能给女儿买点退烧药。  
\------------------------------------------------------ 

Brett是说想去可以拉琴的地方，但是其实他并不知道能让他喘口气的地方应该在哪里，该怎么去。他转头看了一眼旁边靠窗睡着的Eddy，后者额头贴在大巴风吹日晒被迫磨砂化的玻璃上，随着颠簸磕出让人担心的声响。然而不断被磕头的本人却还张着嘴沉沉睡着，丝毫不受干扰。

Brett有些小洁癖，大巴拥挤而封闭的气息并不让人愉悦，Eddy睡成这样不知道会沾染上多少杂乱的味道。他伸手过去扯了扯Eddy怀里紧紧抱着的背包，让他往自己方向靠一些。

他没有指望过Eddy能带他去哪里，毕竟连大学象牙塔都没出的毛头小子能知道些什么社会险恶？虽然Brett也并没有多少资格说这话，他也不算真正意义上的出学校，只是在多读一年比较自由的荣誉学位。这话说起来有些自大，但他确实一直走在Eddy的前面，带他、等他、或同他一起经历他们所向往的东西。

他当然也会害怕，但是每次看见Eddy在他身边不知所措的时候，他就必须要让自己成为能抗大事的那个人。

当Brett说他要离开，他知道自己有多坚定的同时，却很害怕听到Eddy的回应。他知道Eddy一定会跟他走，他不想因为自己打乱Eddy的人生。Eddy成绩优异，性格比较内敛害羞，家庭背景稳定，即使他踏上了音乐的道路，他仍然不是动乱双方首要针对的人群。

但是Brett也同样松了一口气，他害怕听见Eddy的质疑或挽留而动摇。Eddy是他冲动和勇气的来源，在这个特殊时刻，他非常需要。

他不知道要去哪里，该怎么去。但是他身旁有让他敢于不断向前的人。

他们的计划其实很简单，首要目标是逃离出国。虽然现在国家水陆空三种方式仍可民用，但是对出入境管控及其严格，需要不少的钱与申请资料。

航空是证件审查最严格，价格最昂贵的选项。他们不稳定的职业，不明确的出国理由，加上Brett比较敏感的身份，且不说落地国家的签证，而是根本就申请不到出国证，甚至连机场大厅都进不去。而且他们可是音乐家诶，历史上就有有钱的音乐家吗？就算是帕格尼尼在如今卖斯琴——前提是他俩也得有一把斯琴。

陆运的价格便宜，穿越边境的成功率却不高。新闻上时常报道，几乎每周都会查出一车又一车人，如同沙丁鱼一样挤在货车里。失败的结果不是入狱就是死于恶劣环境，他们但愿自己暂时还不会走上这样走投无路的处境。

水路是他们权衡下来的最好方式。小资的游轮生活仍是人们茶余饭后的谈资，而一艘大游轮的最低船票，也是普通家庭咬咬牙都可以付得起的价格。虽然他俩的学生贷款都没还完，更别谈普通家庭的储蓄了。但是他们身体健康，四肢健全，有琴傍身，还担心什么呢？

他们启程向海边港口城市出发。生活在这个大环境的人们都心知肚明，每个人的行踪都受到追踪，从出行购票记录，到手机运营商定位，到公寓管理员的监视。他们两个无业小提琴家长时间游荡在一个城市里，实在过于招摇，很快就会当地的组织被发现，被双方势力针对的历史还会再次重演。

然而目前他们手头并上没有两张船票的钱，他们只能选择在某地辗转居住两三个月，找一些短期内不容易识破的身份糊弄糊弄公寓管理员，在新城市的邻里之间教教音乐，在每个周六的集市卖卖艺，随后再次悄无声息地踏上消失的旅途。

这样的生活荒乱且简单。他们在摇晃拥挤的车厢中，凭借着飞速从窗外掠过的路灯散发的昏黄灯光，看到对方疲惫却亮晶晶的眼神，交换着他们每周在广场喷泉水池的共同记忆。那些在阳光与水汽下，红彤彤的汗湿面庞，离弦高举的弓，空气中还回荡着纳瓦拉的音符。

或者卖艺大丰收的时候，Eddy会去买两个冰淇林，两人坐在喷泉旁边慢慢的舔着，看着摊主零零落落的收拾着摊位，小孩子追逐打闹着跑过。Brett偶尔会一本正经地讲裸体舞曲的冷知识，夹带着点不知真假的少儿不宜内容，逗得Eddy一边责备他在小孩子面前讲这些，一边控制不住的笑出兔牙。

他们的生活或许没有从前在交响音乐厅舞台中央的那么光鲜亮丽，小广场的听众一个月下来也凑不到整个音乐厅的上千观众，路人在他们乐曲间随意鼓掌谈笑。但他们不在意，这样像是一种逃离现实、离经叛道的快乐。

Brett笑称他们是在众筹，每个学生和路人给他们的钱都是他们可以去世界巡演的希望。

Eddy对他的说法嫌弃的皱了皱鼻子，只求下次教新学生的时候不要再被摸胸了，他希望众筹里不包含卖身。

Brett颇有深意的拍了一下Eddy的大腿，两人笑成一团。

小半年的时间，他们差不多集齐了船票的大部分金额。如果说当局在他们俩愤怒离开乐团那天是睁一只眼闭一只眼的纵容与嘲笑，但随着他们路线逐渐向港口靠近，目的也越来越清晰，他们受到的干扰与不速之客的拜访越来越多，被迫在城市不同角落躲藏的处境也愈发频繁。

在出发去最后一个城市的时候，Eddy提出了分头行动。他们上次在车站已经被拦过一次了，车站工作人员言语闪烁的问他们背上黑盒子里是不是小提琴。两人瞬间警觉起来，立马决定取消当晚的出行。

确实，两个年轻男人，风尘仆仆的旅行者，背上各背着一个黑漆漆的盒子。甚至不需要照片的面部识别对比与身份确认，很容易就能拦下他们两个这么明显的目标。

他们决定Eddy先在隔壁城市兜一圈，Brett随后出发，最后两人再到最后目的城市会面。

这一次分头行动，他们有将近两周的时间不能见面。Brett忧心忡忡的看着Eddy把他的外套从自己的箱子里抽出去，放进他的箱子里。Brett有种想要留下Eddy外套的一股冲动，他知道Eddy二话不说肯定会给他，但是他突然说不出口。

他们很久没有分开过了。

Brett想着。他确实总喜欢把Eddy推离自己，把他放在孤立无援的场景戏弄他。但是从大学开始，即使这五六年他们不是24小时黏在一起，也从没有分开超过一周。Brett知道Eddy是一个成年男性，他不应该质疑Eddy的独立生存能力，但是他就是没来由的心慌。

他现在才发现，他其实一直把Eddy抓的紧紧的。绳子的另一头一直在他这里。

Eddy拖着行李箱走出门，回头看了一眼一直死死盯着他箱子的Brett，平日里外向的那个人意外的安静。Eddy突然笑出来，放下手里的箱子，大踏步走了回来，给了Brett一个结结实实的拥抱。

“额！”Brett突然接受比自己高的对方快步冲过来的拥抱，撞出了模糊的气声，被迫扬起了头，还不忘讲点什么缓解一下自己不知所措的气氛，“啊没问题，Bro......bro hug.”

Eddy的头埋在他肩膀上，湿乎乎的笑出了声：“Bro hug.”

Brett收紧了放在Eddy背上的手，用力拍了拍他的背。

下一次见面他们就要装陌路人了。


	3. Chapter 3

2月5日 星期四 晴  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Brett是个挺不错的年轻人——哦就是那个拉小提琴的。他刚搬来这两天就帮我收拾了下他楼上的房间，果真立马就有人来租了。

这次是个医学院学生，看起来憨憨蠢蠢的，笑起来两颗兔牙特明显。唉可惜，我真希望能有个执业医生能帮忙看看我女儿。不过医学生也不错了，有空得去跟他聊聊非法进口药的问题。但愿他不是那种严守法令的书呆子，我还得提前找好他的把柄防止他举报我。

对了说起来，他搬进来的时间正好，我还没来得及在他房间里装监控摄像头。下次去翻他东西的时候记得顺便装一下。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Brett已经有6天没有见到Eddy了。他提着房东给他的最后一袋垃圾走向屋外的垃圾箱时，他脑海里突然冒出这个清晰的数字。他自己在奔波和寻找落脚点的这几天也过得浑浑噩噩的，上午还在拥挤的车厢里摇晃，下午就拖着行李在新城市的街道间穿梭。一天的时间被拉长再拉长，带来了一种时空错乱的恍惚。

他觉得好像好久没有见到Eddy了，久到自己那层和陌生人客气社交外壳都回来了。仿佛是他离开家乡去大学的第一年，他在忙于融入新生活。而Eddy在备考闭关，努力考他的医学院，就算是绕了一点远路也要争取到他自己的选择权。

Brett知道Eddy会跟上来，他已经很习惯于等他了。他本来对很多事情并没有抱希望了，但是Eddy每次都能跌跌撞撞的抓住他，用他自己笨拙且执着的方式让他再坚持下去。

Brett告诉自己应该再耐心一点，他能等，等到他们能说出口的那一天。

就是不知道这个迟到鬼到哪里了——最好是在这间房被其他人租走之前快点滚过来。Brett把手里的垃圾袋用力甩起，借着惯性落入街道尽头的垃圾箱里。他满意地轻笑了一声，拍了拍手上的灰。

他比Eddy提前到这个城市，自然提前做了很多准备。酒店的价格太高，他们住不起，只能选择城市街道中的小公寓。相应的代价是损失一部分隐私。Brett很清楚，在这个处处有监控摄像头的时代，个人隐私是对自己而言最不值钱的东西，但对于他人则是赚一笔快钱的路子。

这种偏僻简陋的小公寓就是一个很好的例子。虽然政府没有明文规定，但是所有公寓都会安装监控摄像头，并安插特定工作人员。公寓管理员拥有所有房间的钥匙，负责收集整栋公寓楼中住户的个人信息与违法行为。

Brett不是很想知道管理员用他们的信息去干了什么。但他们没有什么其他的选择，只能尽量减少能证明自己真实身份的物品，伪造一个假的职业与背景，期盼着管理员晚一点识破真相，给他们更多的赚钱与默默离开的机会。

这次他找的公寓出奇的便宜，一居室，厨房餐厅和洗浴在公共区域。Brett本来还在头疼解决怎样和Eddy在这个城市短居的问题，结果和管理员第一次见面的例常聊天时，意外听到他抱怨公寓事情太多，还没来得及收拾空房出租。

Brett心里一动，这栋公寓便宜的价格足够让他们各租一间，还能掩人耳目，说不定还可以不用像之前那么频繁的更换住处了。

他露出无害的社交笑容，主动把收拾隔壁公寓的任务揽到了自己身上。啊没错，Brett是个热心小甜心，人人都爱Brett. Good Brett.

第六天快结束了，天色已经开始渐渐发暗。走回公寓的路上，Brett低头看了看自己许久没有新消息的手机。

为了躲避手机的监听与定位，他们都换了有年代感的老式机，频繁换号码，减少发送与接收的信息量。因此连他都不知道Eddy到了哪里，还要多久。两人的短信聊天记录基本都是些无关痛痒的小事，路边的小猫，广告牌上拙劣的谐音笑话。

很多事情也不是能通过心电感应传达的。Brett在找到住址后的第一晚，发消息跟Eddy说了港口边的帆船，提起了冰淇淋小屋，门口有一个可笑的巧克力冰淇淋灯，棕色雪顶绕了一圈又一圈，也不是知道是要招揽客人还是把客人恶心跑。

Eddy回复了他一个笑哭的表情。Brett盯着手机，都能在听见耳边Eddy的声音。拖长了音，带着笑意的抗议"Bruhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

他最后打上，我真想能见到你。

对面的输入状态闪烁了几下，回复到：Ewww, 难不成还去你那个冰淇淋店？

Brett笑，Eddy很聪明。但是他有时候反而会因为一心太想寻求答案，而忽略一些表面很直接的内容。Brett正是清楚知道他这一点，所以他把心中的很多话杂糅进笑话中，直接真真假假的一股脑告诉Eddy。Eddy喜欢他的挑战，热衷于挑出那些假的内容，和Brett一起天马行空的把这个笑话延伸下去，却忘记自己忽视了什么。

Brett确实在冰淇淋灯下面放了一张小纸条，用他们小时候寻宝与作弊的音符密码，写了一小段他现在公寓的地址。

现在算起来距离这次聊天也已经有一天的时间了，Brett至今都还没有收到Eddy的新消息。也不知道他到哪里了，有没有拿到他藏在冰淇淋灯下的消息。

Brett能看到暂住的那栋老公寓楼了，这只是他一个人到这里的第二天，对这样的生活并没有什么实感。傍晚下班的邻居们陆续回来了，一扇扇窗口的灯光亮起来。他踏上公寓的大门台阶，看见公寓管理员在和另一个人聊天，那个人被管理员矮胖的身躯遮了大半。Brett经过的时候站住了脚步，他听到了他们谈话的声音，这声音他绝不会听错。

那个人和管理员几乎是同时注意到了Brett，他们的对话截然而止。Brett被投来的两束目光盯得有点不知所措，特别是当他看清那个人是他一周没见到的Eddy，还如同他认识的这么多年一样，兔牙痘印，不修边幅，头顶还有一撮头发不听话的支棱出来。他不知道当着管理员的面应该怎么表现才能足够自然。

管理员倒是没有注意到Brett目光的闪躲，很热情的拍上了Brett的肩膀，“Brett你来的正好，刚收完房间就有人来租你说巧不巧！”

Brett应和着笑了两声，听到管理员转头跟Eddy介绍，“Eddy这就是你隔壁的租客，人很好，刚帮我把你房间收拾完，这才能把空房间租给你。”

Eddy在管理员背后礼貌的微笑，微微弯腰，向他伸出一只手，“你好，我叫Eddy”

Brett上前握住他的手，“你好，我是Brett”

“你拉小提琴吗？”Brett觉得这个问题有点耳熟，Eddy一定是故意的。

“你也是？”

“我听管理员说的，”两人松开手，回到了陌生人的社交距离，Eddy淡淡的笑着，“我也想学，但是后来为了学医放弃了。你懂的，亚洲父母嘛。”

Eddy结束了两人之间初见的客套，转回头继续向管理员询问公寓细节。Brett有些空落落的恍惚。

不认识自己的Eddy，不拉小提琴的Eddy，如果他们不曾相遇，平行世界的他们大概也就是这个样子。或许他是真的不认识Eddy？命运直到今天才让他们第一次相遇？

但是他们总有一天还是会重逢，就像今天这样。

Brett抬起头看公寓楼的灯光，马上有一盏就是属于他的了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我居然还没有写到他们在苦痛中谈恋爱！我个东亚同人女在干什么！！


	4. Chapter 4

2月6日 星期六 阴  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
新来的医学生叫Eddy，好像上课时间过于自由随性，不好把控。今天他都呆在公寓里面没怎么出门。我也没什么机会去他房间仔细搜他的资料，只大概看了玄关附近的东西。算了，这点信息卖的钱也能过一段时间了。

但愿没错过什么有用的信息。  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Brett在门厅和管理员与Eddy告别后，回到自己房间里开始坐立不安起来。他没理由直接过去找Eddy，Eddy和他现在应该是以陌生邻居相处的身份。Brett翻出琴盒拧紧弓，想拉些什么给自己找点事情做，调好音后却不知道该选哪首曲。

公寓的墙壁很薄，隔音想必也不怎么样，Eddy在隔壁房间绝对能听的一清二楚。他们很熟悉彼此的琴声了，不论是舞台上成功的演奏也好，练习时躁郁的苦涩咯吱声也罢，他们已经毫不忌讳在对方面前展现所有的自己，Brett意外的却在现在紧张起来，他有很多想选的曲，一股脑涌上来汇成一片曲目海，连从选哪根弦下弓都难以决定。

他闭上眼，决定让触弦点的肌肉记忆带着他走。老房间的声响效果意外的好，房间很小，琴声撞击在木质的墙壁上温柔的回荡，多余的杂音被柔软的床铺和衣物吸收。Brett深深叹了口气，这是他这几天第一次放心的掏出琴来。脑子里的杂乱的想法干干净净的全消失了，只有他和他的琴，在他能暂时安稳的这个小天地，演奏给他唯一在意的听众。

他还没有拉完第一乐章的前奏曲，就被一阵突如其来的敲门声打断了。

Brett放下琴去开门，门外是双臂抱胸，斜靠在门框上的Eddy。明明看起来是防御性姿态，表情却咄咄逼人地把Brett上上下下评价了一番。

他的房间门没有关，Brett目光往里瞟了瞟，还是一片还未整理的混乱。Eddy就住在Brett隔壁，两间房门的距离只有两道门框。Eddy随意的靠在门框上，则既是靠在了他自己的门上，也算是靠在了Brett的门上。像一只不知天高地厚的幼犬，又胆怯害怕离开自己的安全领地，又要耀武扬威的在他新邻居的领地边缘试探底线。

“呃.....”Brett不确定两人在旁边没人的环境下是否要接着演下去，他撩了一下有些汗湿的额发，“吵到你了吗？”

“没有恶意，只是想问一下你的练琴作息时间。”Eddy松开交缠的手臂，站直了身子，Brett的目光追随着他往上抬了一些，“顺便感谢你帮我清理房间，我觉得得请你过来喝一杯，可惜我现在只有一壶热水。”

Brett笑了，掩上自己房间的门，绕过堵在路中间的Eddy，径自走进了他的房间。Eddy跟在他身后，确定视线可及范围内没有其他人后，轻轻关上了门。

“所以接下来是怎样？”一关上门，Brett毫不客气的一屁股坐在Eddy堆了一堆衣服的床上，“剧情要我修水管嘛？”

Eddy慌张地四下张望，小房间里看不到任何能承诺他安全的事物。他不知道如何是好，瞪大了眼睛看向坐在他床上悠哉悠哉的Brett。

“没关系，这里是我刚收拾完的，管理员还没来得及装摄像头。”Brett兴致盎然的看着Eddy慌乱的表情变化，顺手把Eddy放在床沿的一堆衣服推了下去，给自己腾了更大的空间，挪了个更舒服的盘腿坐姿，“快，我要喝我的热水。”

Eddy松了一口气，全身放松下来，顺从的去给他倒水。带着杯子回来的时候，他一脸微妙的看向Brett：“巴赫Partita 3？我没想到你会选这首曲子欢迎我。”

“我是在说你是外乡人。”Brett接过水杯吹了吹，“Alien, get it?”

“Nah, 你是太爱我了。”Eddy拖过旁边的椅子，把手肘搭在椅背上，托腮看向Brett.

热水的雾气糊了Brett一眼镜，他面无表情的抬头，隔着白茫茫的镜片冷漠地看向Eddy。Eddy笑着拿走了他手里的水杯，放在了一旁的床头柜上。他知道Brett根本就没想喝水——他甚至怕烫到喝不了热水——Brett只是想借题发挥，嘲笑一下他的这个烂搭讪词。

“跟我讲讲接下来的计划？”

Brett摘下眼镜在空气中挥舞，企图加速水汽的蒸发速度。Eddy看着没戴眼镜的Brett，一瞬间觉得这人天真茫然到不可信。

“这里的公寓很便宜，我们各租一室都比在其他地方便宜。”Brett戴回眼睛，Eddy眨眨眼睛，他熟悉的那个一脸生无可恋，脑子里却一直在炸烟花的那个人又回来了，“我觉得我们装作不认识挺好的。”

Eddy从鼻腔里哼了一声，不置可否。

“如果当局注意的特征是两个男性小提琴家，那我们分开，你做你的医学生，我做我的小提琴老师。”Brett没有得到Eddy的直接肯定，进一步的补充道，“至少能多撑一会儿吧，我们离目标不远了。”

Eddy掏出内侧口袋里的记事本，哗啦哗啦翻了几页：“如果按照之前的攒钱进度的话，我们两个星期左右应该就可以离开了。”

“但是你不能出去教课了。”Brett点了点Eddy本子上某个文字混杂成涂鸦一样的地方，“这部分你得减掉。”

Eddy皱着眉盯着Brett点过的那一块，咬着铅笔尾巴，焦虑感都要和口水一起沿着铅笔滴下来了。Brett盯着他的铅笔有点担心，安慰到：“不过也就一个月而已，也算很快了。”

“时局变化太快，我不想拖下去了。”Eddy摇了摇头，“我可以去做点其他事补贴上，比如乐器店小时工兼职什么的。”

他们对视了一眼，感觉到了这句话里的荒谬。但愿这个条条框框限制下的社会还有能稳定营业的乐器店。

上个月他们就曾亲眼看见一家异邦乐器店，因为当天早上颁布的新法令，店主的乐器一夜之间，毫无预警地全部成为了禁品。一大早自由人民赶在政府派人来之前，打砸了店铺，抢夺一空，而店主仍因周围人的举报入狱。

他们俩背着琴站在空荡的乐器店前，橱窗被打碎，玻璃沿着被击破点放射性炸出几道波纹，碎成了一触即破的细小块状，还有许些堪堪相连的碎片仍顽强的挂在边缘，锋利却弱小。橱窗里还有打砸过程中损坏的乐器，流畅的弧线在最细的地方突兀断裂，支棱出粗哑的木片断层，再也发不出声音。

Brett看着这幅凄厉的景象看到入迷，连Eddy用力扯他的手腕都没能拖动他的步伐。他们后来聊起这件事，Eddy问他在想什么。

“其实这无关法令，只是因为这是双方都接受不了的异己事物，无论怎样妥协都只会落得此下场。”Brett说，“我不想成为被他们折断脖子的一员。”

Eddy紧了紧因他人目光，只能虚搭在Brett琴盒上的手，“我不会让你成为的，”Eddy顿了一下，“我们都不会。”


	5. Chapter 5

2月10日 星期三 阴 卡尔的日记  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
今天天气不好，看起来要下雨了。女儿的咳嗽在湿冷的雨天总会加重。

黑市里治疗咳嗽的药水抵得上我全家一个月的生活费。卖Brett和Eddy基本信息的钱都已经不够花了。但是这只是治咳嗽的药水啊，又损害到谁的利益了吗？为什么这都会被禁止呢？  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Brett说不想成为被折断脖子的异邦乐器，并不是毫无原因的艺术家多愁善感。他真的有一个谁都不能说的秘密。没错，谁都不能说，包括家人，包括他的朋友，包括他相识了十多年，还一直在他身边左右的Eddy。

更何况Eddy正是这个秘密的另一个主人公，Brett的秘密已经把自己的最后退路封死。

Eddy就是他圆滑处世中那一个最脆弱的点，Brett再怎么光滑乖顺，再怎么坚硬如木，只要在这个不接受异己的世界上，他就总有一点会被这一个受力点掐住脖子不能呼吸。他不知道还能承受多少压力，才会在那个临界值，是内发的结构性散架，或是外力的针对性毁坏。Brett不知道自己还能承受多久。

是的，Brett对自己多年好友有着超越好友的情感。

但是他不能说。这个社会极度排斥同性恋，写入宪法中的排斥，诉诸刑法的排斥，刻入传统观念的排斥。

甚至对于抗议的自由人民也是一样。上百上千年稳定延续下来的社会文化，带着立场的科学观念深入人心。你可以打砸抢烧，你可以为自由战斗，但是你不能喜欢上你身边的那个同性好友。因为上帝不允许，因为与正常人不同。

多么讽刺啊，即使在生养自己的国家，却总是像个被排斥的异邦人，找不到归宿。Brett不理解地咂舌，我喜欢同性，让我自己下地狱就好了啊，我又不需要其他人的拯救。

Brett也不知道自己是什么时候对Eddy产生了不想仅限于朋友的想法。但当他意识到的时候，Eddy已经在大学里与他朝夕相处了。

大学是最自由快乐的时候。他们刚凭借自己的能力证明了自己追梦的可能性，离开家庭的约束，没有社会的压力。最简单的快乐让Brett选择放任自己沉迷，他从没奢望过跟Eddy的永远，连在梦里想象的机会都没有。Brett只求抓住他能拥有过的那些最好的时光。

他根本就没有打算跟Eddy戳破他们之间的这一层纸。Brett有承诺困难的问题，他自己也知道，他甚至都不敢跟自己承诺他们能有未来。

大学的生活就像他们小时候的夏令营，一个高温喧闹的夏天，一处摆脱平日烦恼的象牙塔，一场充实放飞的狂欢。不需要做出选择，不需要思考未来，不需要在意太多，可以全身心的去享受重新开始的一切。

一瞬即逝的快乐。

所以在夏令营即将结束的时候，Brett总会努力在将自己抽离。与小时候的夏令营不同，他已经不是被爸妈牵着手和一个夏天的朋友告别的那个年幼孩子了。他这次只能靠自己回到现实生活中，体面且可归咎于社会人的分道扬镳，也许还能笑着好好的跟Eddy说再见。

那些炙热夏天中的汗水在互相皮肤上留下的黏腻触感，那些篝火舞台的闪烁与劈啪作响，那些少年无处散发的荷尔蒙，懵懂的性意识，都是一些很好的借口，没有人会去当真批判。

他们长大了，他们需要学会面对。

只要有人抓到了他对Eddy的想法，问题将会十分严重。Brett不怕下地狱，他不想要救赎，但是他怕Eddy也会受到牵连。

Brett被乐团再一次取消上台的机会的那天，他其实已经不再气愤了。他知道自己在这个城市已经待不久了。

自从自由人民在他们这个小城市掀起浪潮的时候，Brett早就收到了他们抛来的橄榄枝。作为一个音乐家，他当然想能在舞台上表演自己喜爱的曲目，他也当然希望作曲家和某些曲风某些歌词的音乐都能自由表达，不会再因为不符合不明所以的要求而被封杀。

就算是重复度极高的口水流行乐也一样。Brett虽然很不想承认，但是他不得不赞同，甚至连中提琴都有它存在的必要性——嗯当然他是指被嘲笑的必要性。

Brett知道，他在抗议的人们眼中仍是不可接受的不正常人。反同性恋的法案不是当局收紧政权的新规，而是整个社会传统文化中的禁忌。抗议方在Brett眼中并没有象征着新世界的港湾，而是另一片积雨云下的不定时炸弹，谁都给予不了他脆弱的安全感。

当局只屑于在他的工作上刁难他，但是抗议派会非法入侵他家里。Brett当然有打印很多份柴可夫斯基的乐谱，那天Eddy看到的碎片不是第一份，也不是最后一份，但足矣表明双方的态度。毕竟他肖斯塔科维奇的演出还能继续，而他家里的莫扎特谱子还好好的放在谱架上面啊。

但是Brett想不到的是，在禁止他上台的那晚，向来沉着内敛的Eddy一时间急红了脸。即使在一提最后一档，Eddy也要站起身，越过整个乐团对指挥愤怒的喊话。

Brett站在通往后台的门口，被Eddy的声音惊到站住了脚步，觉得这个场景颇为不可思议。这可是Eddy Chen诶，在场人数超过三十就会尽量减小自己存在感的Eddy Chen诶。而他现在居然在整个乐团震惊的目光聚焦下，涨红了脸发表自己带有情绪化的反对意见。

指挥也没有预料到在举步艰难，人人堪堪保住自己饭碗的乐团里，还能有人会为了别人质疑管理层的决定。指挥大发雷霆，让Eddy自己在前程和Brett之间做出选择。

乐团里的人有些摇头感叹年轻人不明事理，有些幸灾乐祸看Eddy自作自受把自己弄进这样的死局，而更多的人只是冷漠旁观。乐团还能撑多久全凭当局心情的一句话，他们人人都有家，只求多领一天工资则是一天安稳日子。

Eddy愤怒起身，收拾起了自己的琴盒。

Brett想去阻止他，结果Eddy砰的合上琴盒，一把甩到背后，越过了Brett，径直朝门外快步走了出去。

Brett也没有再理睬一片静寂的乐团和大骂的指挥，他追了出去。他也不知道Eddy这是表示选了什么，也许还有第三条路，Eddy选了他自己。

夜晚的音乐厅附近没有多少人，路灯也很昏暗。气头上的Eddy走的很快，毕竟两人身高与步幅有差，Brett一路小跑才能追上Eddy的影子。他在距离Eddy一臂的距离慢下来，他能听见Eddy不知是因为愤怒，或是快步走的粗重喘气声。Eddy丝毫没有停下来的意思，闷着头往前冲。

“Eddy，慢一点。”Brett出声示弱，“我跟不上你了。”

“Bro！！！我是真的为你觉得不平！！！”

Eddy音量里的愤怒还没有减少，但他脚步渐渐慢了下来，Brett能并肩轻松跟上他的速度了。

Brett发出了轻促的气声，带着不合时机的笑意：“我知道。”

“他们不能这样做！就算是对你有意见，指挥也得知道自己的乐团的编制啊！！临时少乐器就不演出了的这个理由完全不合理！！管理层也应该提前告诉你！而不是临上场偏偏禁止你拉柴！太荒谬了！”

“我知道你没有偏袒我。”

Eddy的激愤言辞突然一下卡在了喉咙里，他梗住了一秒，脸看起来更红了。前一秒他还是胀满了气要炸开的气球，下一秒却突然慢了下来不知所措。

“你难过吗？”Eddy沉默了一会儿，觉得自己的情绪反而超过了这件事真正的受害者，他小心翼翼地看向Brett问。

“我？”Brett想了想，“不啊。”

Eddy不赞同地啧了一声，“你在我面前可以难过。”

Brett摇了摇头。他不难过，他早就打算离开了。他其实很高兴在临走前能看见Eddy选了他。但是他又不自觉的开始害怕起来，他不想牵连Eddy下他这趟浑水。

他是要下地狱的人，但他希望Eddy能在人间闪闪发光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耶嘿耶嘿不铺背景了，铺完了铺完了（躺


End file.
